South Park Horrors
by HalloweenNekoChan
Summary: Just a bunch of little South Park scary stories hope everyone enjoys I do not own SP or any of the Characters, I only own my OC's
1. Hide and Seek 1

Story 1: Hide and Seek

Victim(s)? : Leopold 'Butters' Stotch

Butters P.O.V

It all started on a Friday, At my school, South Park High School. There was a new girl in the school. She had long brown hair, and I mean long! She also had pretty emerald eyes, She wore a White dress and had black flats for shoes, I had to admit, she was very pretty looking. But she didn't speak to anyone, she was kinda like a mute.. Why I said kinda was? Well that's because When she was asked a question by one of the teachers that's When she would talk, And When she did talk she had such a pretty voice.. The name of this girl? Oh well, her name is Maya. Anyway I should be paying attention to What is saying, I don't wanna get in trouble. "Alright class, I'm paring you all up into a group of three for next week's history project. Remember it's due Friday!" A-lot of the kids moaned When said the due date, I wonder Who I was gonna be paired up with.. "Alright alright, enough with your bitchin'. See this paper?" He held up a piece of paper with a bunch of kids names on it."These are your groups. I'm putting it up on the board, so everyone come and see your partners, find them, and then find out What your doing for next weeks project." said as he put the paper on the board and sat back down, reading one of those male underwear magazines. "Oh, by the way class, you guys can leave to go home after you find out your partners, have fun and goodbye." He mumbled as he flipped the page. A-lot of the kids went up to the paper and either cheered or groaned at What they got. I just stayed in my seat, I didn't want to get shoved and pushed around like everyone else was up there. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to see a smiling Dawn*. "O-oh Dawn, hi!" I smiled back and turned my Whole body to see her. "Butters! Guess What! I'm one of your partners!" Dawn cheered, She was always so happy and nice. "T-That's great! Who else is our partner, said that each team had three people.." I asked her. She leaned back slightly in her chair, the look on her face made me think that she was trying her best to remember the other name on the paper. "Oh yeah! I think it said Maya.. Lemme check again, alright?" After she said that she jumped up from her seat and went over to the crowd of people near the paper. 'Wonder if it is Maya.. I do know that Dawn doesn't like her very much, I wonder Why..' I thought to myself. After a couple seconds of thinking that's When I heard a slam behind me! I snapped out of my trance of thought and looked to see a very upset Dawn, Ah so the third person it must have been either Wendy, Cartman, or Maya. "W-well, Who was it?" I asked, I was kinda scared of What she was gonna say, Dawn was a scary person When she was mad. "It's that Maya girl!" She slammed her hands on her desk which made me flinch slightly. "Wh-Why do you hate her so much, D-Dawn?" I asked softly, she gave a sigh and looked over at the girl. "She.. Just gives me the creeps.. I mean she's so quiet and creepy!" Dawn whispered to me. Maya looked our way and just stared at us, I looked over at Dawn who was stiff as a board. I would have never thought she could be scared of anything, let alone a very quiet girl. "Erie, we should tell her that she is our partner, and come on she isn't that creepy." I smiled at her as I got up from my seat. "You can go tell her, I'm stuck watching Cartman! And I gotta start dinner when I get to the house..." Dawn pointed at Cartman who was paired up with Kyle and Stan. I nodded at her, "Okay I'll call you when I get home." I happily said. She nodded and got up to leave. "See ya Butters." After Dawn said that she left the room along with Stan, Kenny, Kyle, And Cartman. I went over to Maya and smiled. "H.. Hi, Um, Y-You know that girl I was talking to?" I asked the brunette. She looked up at me and nodded. "W-well were your partners for the history project!" Maya blinked after I said that, "U-Um, so.." "What do you wanna do for the project..?" She said to me softly, When I heard her voice I could feel myself blushing. "Oh! W-well Why don't we discuss this at my h-house?" I asked, She nodded and got up. "Alright, let's go then." Maya said in a soft Whisper as she latched onto my arm, "Lead the way." After she said that I started to walk twords my house.

In front of Butters' house

When we got to my house she let my arm go and just looked at me. "U-um.." "Before we start our project.. Do you.. Want to play a game..?" She asked with a very cute head tilt. I smiled a big smile and nodded, "Sure! W-What game?" Just When I said that her eyes looked like they went darker, Huh weird.. "Hide-and-Seek!" Maya said with a big smirk on her face, Why was she starting to creep me out? "O..Okay? W-Who's it..?" Just then, Like in a horror movie, The Whites of her eyes turned a dark black, Her beautiful emerald green irises turned into a scary crimson red, Her White dress became a pitch black. She gave another grin, "I will." That's When I felt my heart speed up, Oh hamburgers... How much I wished I was grounded right now..  
I dashed into the house, slamming it and locking the door as quickly as I could. W-What was happening!? I leaned against the door and slid down, When I got to the floor I brought my knees close to my chest and held them. I tried to steady my breathing, 'She can't come in now Butters, don't worry, the door is locked and soon Mom and Dad will come and ground you and make scary Maya go away.' I kept telling myself. Then I heard her voice, "Ding-Dong. Hurry and open the door, I have come to play, Even if you try and hide it's no use." Her voice.. It sounded like she normally did, maybe it was my imagination When I looked at her and she.. 'changed'.. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack only to see Maya standing in front of the door saying, "Ding-Dong. Hurry and open the door, I have come to play, It's already to late to bail now.." She looked the same, so it wasn't my imagination.. This.. Is really happening! I backed away slowly and stared at the door, then it swung open and there she stood with a creepy grin.. "Ding-Dong, I am coming in." I screamed and ran into the kitchen, I could still hear her. "Hurry up and run, Let's play tag and have loads of fun." I stopped and looked behind me, she wasn't here yet. Then something caught my eye, I slowly looked over at the fridge to see a note 'Butters, We went to a party, We'll see you tomorrow, Love Mom.' I read to myself, I started freaking out a bit. 'No one's here to help me, I-I'm a goner!' Then I remembered. 'I was suppose to call Dawn! Maybe she can come and help me!' "Ding-Dong.. Hurry up and run, Let us play tag.." I turned around quickly to see Red irises staring into my Blue one's. She was getting too close to my face so I pushed her and ran off to the guest room upstairs, I slammed the door and grabbed the phone near the bed and hid in the closet, I started to call Dawn when I was in there. While I was waiting for her to pick up I heard Maya again.. "Ding-Dong, I am up here now, Hurry up and hide, Let us play hide-and-seek and have fun.." I could hear the thumping of her footsteps coming up the stairs. Then I heard, "Hello?" "Eric? P-Please put Dawn on the phone!" I Whispered into the phone, I didn't want to be to loud or Maya might find me in here.

Dawn's P.O.V

I was in the middle of cooking pasta for Cartman and the gang, Liane** payed me to watch Cartman and stay here so I was in charge of all the house-work while she's gone. Then I heard the phone ring, "Can one of you get that, I'm kinda busy." I yelled. I heard Cartman, Well more like felt Cartman get up to get the phone. "Hello? . . . Who is this? . . . Butters? What the hell do you want?" I looked over in the living room Where the gang was. "Butters is calling? Oh yeah, he did say he would call When he get's home, What's he need?" I asked as I turned the heat down and started getting the plates. Cartman sighed heavily and turned the phone on speaker-phone. "What do you want Butters?" He asked again into the phone. Stan, Kyle and Kenny came to the table and sat on the chairs, I'm pretty sure they were wondering Why Butters is calling. "E-Eric! P-Put Dawn on the phone! Please! Sh-She's gonna get me!" I blinked and put some pasta on the plates. "Butter's I can hear you, And Who's gonna get you? Your Mom?" I asked as I put some of the bare noodles on the plates. "N-No Dawn! I-It's M-Maya she's gonna-" "Knock-Knock, I'm in front of your room, and I'm coming in, I will not ask for permission." We all gave weird looks at the phone. "O-Oh hamburgers! H-Help me!" Then we heard a deathly scream, and the phone hang up. "Y..You think he needs help?" Kyle asked as he looked at me with worried eyes. I gave a shrug and looked at the noodles in the pot, "W-Well.. Maybe.. We should check on him, You guys coming with me?" I asked, Kyle and Stan stood up. "I'll help you out." Kyle smiled, Stan looked pretty pale but he gave a smile that was forcing me to not blush. "I-I'll help too, Dawn." Then the three of us looked at Cartman and Kenny. "I ain't going! I'll die again!" Kenny muffled and crossed his arms, It's obvious he wasn't in the mood for death to come today. "Kenny, Your not gonna die! You'll be fine! Besides if you want, You can stay outside of the house and we'll get Butters' ourself." Kyle said with a sigh as he stared at the angry Kenny. "Please?" I begged, I don't beg very often so I was really hoping it would work. Kenny sighed and stood up, "Fine, But I'm staying outside!" He muffled again, I gave him a hug and smiled. "Thank yooou~" I got off after I said that and stared at the Fat Cartman. "Get off your ass Cartman, Your coming Whether you like it or not." I said rather bluntly he looked at me with wide eyes and glared at us. "You guys... I hate you guys... Soooo much..." He got off his ass and wobbled his way over to us. "Alright, Let's go see What's up with Butters." Stan said as he opened the door for us. Everyone walked out the door and started walking to Butters' house. Hopefully it's nothing too serious...

* ~ Dawn is my O.C.  
** ~ Cartman's Mom's name


	2. Hide and Seek 2

Butters P.O.V

"Butters? What the hell do you want?" Eric asked, still trying to keep my cool I pretty much started begging him for Dawn. "Butter's I can hear you, And Who's gonna get you? Your Mom?" I got kinda embarrassed when she said that, last time I called Dawn to help me when Mom and Dad were yelling at me. "N-No Dawn! I-It's M-Maya she's gonna-" Then I heard knocking and.. Her voice... "Knock-Knock, I'm in front of your room, and I'm coming in, I will not ask for permission." When I heard that I started to have a mini freak out, "O-Oh hamburgers! H-Help me!" Then the closet doors burst open and Maya stood there with a creepy grin on her face, I just screamed! I didn't care if I sounded like a girl! It was scary! When I did scream though Maya covered her ears and backed away slightly while mumbling curse words. I took this as my chance to run out the room and hide somewhere else. Looking around the only rooms that I was really allowed in were my room and the bathroom, I could go to the attic but.. It's pretty dark up there.. Plus if Mom and Dad find me up there, I'd get grounded again.. "Didn't you want to play, Butters?... It's too late to bail now... The game is almost over.." I heard mumbling along with heavy, slow, footsteps. I speed-walked to my room and closed the door quietly. Yes I speed-walked to my room, I started to think that if I ran that she might hear me better. I looked around in my room, not much places to hide. I was thinking under my bed, but everyone hides there! Plus Maya probably had other victims that hid under their bed. Oh jeez.. Dawn hurry up! Please! Then I heard knocking on my door. Okay now I really needed to hide! While I was looking I heard that voice, "Knock-Knock, I'm in front of your room, and I'm coming in, I will not ask for permission." I started to hyperventilate and freak out, She's gonna kill me! She's gonna get me and kill me! I crawled under my desk and held my knees close to my chest, I know it's the worst hiding spot but it's better than the closet and bed! "Knock-Knock, I'm inside of your room~ Where are you hiding? My dear Butters, the game is almost over~" Maya sang as she opened the door. At first she looked under my bed, thank god I didn't hide there first, she would've got me in no time. But she's probably gonna find me anyway! Dawn... I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, It's too late now... I'm done for..

Dawn P.O.V

We finally got to Butters' house. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hear me. So I just opened the door and looked left and right, the place was a mess! "Whoa, dude! What happened!?" Kyle asked with wide eyes as Him, Stan and Cartman came in. Kenny was outside with my phone, I told him that if we don't come out in 10 minutes that he needs to call 9-1-1 and try calling Stan or Kyle's phone. I could hear screaming coming from upstairs, "Butters!" I screamed as I dashed up the stairs. "D-Dawn! Wait!" Stan yelled as he and Kyle chased behind. Cartman was being slow, I'm pretty sure he was gonna piss his pants any moment now. When we got upstairs we heard screaming coming from Butters' room. I tried opening the door, but it was shut tight. "It wont budge!" I pouted as I kicked the door. "Here, Dawn. Let me help you." Stan tried opening the door normally but it was giving him a hard time. Then I had an idea. "A wild Door wants to battle Pokemon trainer, Dawnie!" I screamed, the guys looked at me weird but I really didn't care, then I looked at fatty. "Go! Snorlax! Use body slam!" I pointed at the door and gave my usual childish grin, Kyle and Stan were muffling laughter as Cartman gave a surprised expression. "Wh-What the fuck Dawn! I am not putting my hot body on that door!" "Dude, You should do what she says, she can kick your ass." "Kyle anyone can beat Cartman's ass." Stan replied to Kyle. Cartman mumbled something and backed away slightly, and then charged straight onto the door with full power. "Critical hit, it's super effective!" I shrieked. Then that's when we saw... Maya.. On top of Butters... On his bed! She had her hand up and it looked like she had a needle in her hand, my eyes widened and I sprinted over to where the two were and grabbed Maya by the wrist. "No one, Fucks with my friends.."


	3. Hide and Seek 3

Before Dawn and the gang arived

Butters P.O.V

It's too late now... I'm done for.. I thought to myself as I felt tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Your not here... Maybe your in your closet again... I want to see that scared face of yours, Butters... Where are you...?" She walked over to my closet, maybe she wont find me after all.. "Ding-Dong! You were here all along!" Was screamed next to me, I didn't expect it so I sprang up and hit my head on my desk, I must've done it really hard because I blacked out.. When I woke up though, I was tied onto my bed. The things that tied me up were my shirts and sweatshirts. Then she came in and grinned at me, "Wh.. What are you gonna do to me..?" I weakly said, I could feel myself crying. She laughed and slowly walked to me, "I'm going to give you a choice~" She sang softly as she sat on my stomach. A choice? "Wh..What are they?" "It's either, I give you the same eyes as me, and you do pretty much what I'm doing to you." "I'd be killing kids?!" When I replied she gave a nod. "Wh.. What's the other choice?" I asked as I looked into her scary red eyes. She then took a needle out of her front dress pocket and looked at the tip. "I stab you in the eyes and kill you." My eyes widened in fear as I stared at the long needle, both were bad. But I don't wanna hurt anyone, I mean, What if I hurt my friends on accident. "I... I would rather die than kill any of my friends..." She was surprized at my reply but her expression quickly changed to a blank one. "Really? Sad, I was starting to like you too.." Then I heard a loud crash along with a "Critical hit, it's super effective!" It sounded a lot like Dawn, I looked up at Maya who didn't move, needle in hand as she gave a grin to me and mouthed the words 'Good-bye' I quickly closed my eyes tightly and waited to the needle, but nothing happened, when I opened my eyes I saw Avery giving a death look to Maya as she clenched her hand on the girls small wrist. "No one, Fucks with my friends.." Dawn snapped as she pulled Maya off of me. Stan and Kyle came and were trying to untie me. "Cartman! Tell Kenny to call now!" Dawn yelled as she was trying to get Maya to stay still, there was no response. "Fatass! Are you even li-" She looked at the floor and saw a puddle along with crayon writing on my wall. She mumbled what it read, 'Dear guys, remember how Dawn forgot to take the fire off, well I decided to go turn it off. You guys don't want my house to catch on fire, Do you? Love~ Cartman.' "Damn it Cart-" Then we saw Dawn get pinned down by the brunette. "Dawn!" Stan shouted as he ditched Me and Kyle to go over to the cat-fight. "Get the hell off of her!" He shouted again as he pushed her down and pulled Dawn up. "Done!" Kyle stated as he helped me get out of my bed. "Come on! Let's get the hell outta here!" Stan commanded, everyone else nodded as they were about to get out my bedroom door, it slammed quickly. "No one's leaving!" Maya screamed as she blocked the door. Then we heard what sounded like muffled yelling. "I-Is that..Kenny?" I asked as I looked out the window. "Kenny's still here?! Tell him to call the cops!" Kyle told me as he rushed near the window, "Kenny! Call the-" "I already did!" Kenny replied. "Are they coming?" Kyle yelled to him, Kenny just gave a shrug. "I don't think so!" "Damn it! How are we gonna get out now!" Kyle asked me, Stan looked over and walked over to the window. "Well... We could jump.." Pretty much everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Stan! We could die!" "I have an idea!" Dawn replied to Kyle as she went over to my bed. "Stan, You go distract Maya. Butters and Kyle, Help me lift this and bring it out the window." "Wh..What are you gonna do with my bed?" I asked Dawn, She looked at me with a smile on her face. "Easy, We put it out the window, and then jump out the window, and fall onto this~ It works all the time in video games~ Why not in real life!" "Hopefully you know what your doing..." Kyle sighed as he went on one side to help pick it up, Stan was just staring at Maya. "Um.. What should I do?" He turned around and asked Dawn. "Just bash her over with a chair or something!" Kyle replied with a little glare at his friend, "Kyle! That gave me a better idea!" Dawn smirked and grabbed a desk chair. "Stan, use this!" She went over and chucked the chair into Stan's arms. "Dude! I can't hit a girl!" He passed the chair back to her, She just rolled her eyes and bashed the chair over the demon's head. We all stared wide eye'd, she did it like it was not a big deal! Then she grabbed the needle out of her hands, she kneeled down. "D-Dawn! Y-your gonna kill her!" I covered my eyes, I didn't wanna see blood everywhere in my room, I'll feel like I'm in one of my nightmares again. "Do you want her to come and kill you again Butters!" She looked over at me with a serious expression. I shook my head no, "Why don't you guys go and call the police, I'll be out in a minute." "Kenny already tried, he said they weren't coming." Kyle replied as he looked down at his shoes. Dawn sighed and stood up, "Well I'll try calling, You guys tie her up or kill her for me." Dawn left the room, I'm pretty sure she was gonna ask Kenny for her phone. "Got any rope Butters?" Stan asked as he looked at the knocked out girl, "Y-Yeah, it's in the attic, I'll get it." I whispered as I slowly went out of the room to go to the attic.

~Time Skip~  
No P.O.V

Later on the police came and they took Maya with them, she kept whispering 'Ding-Dong' or 'Knock-Knock' over and over, it was really creepy. Then a car pulled up and Butters ran over to it, Mr and then got out of the vehicle. "Mom, Dad!" He cried as he hugged his mom. "Oh Butters! Your okay!" She hugged him back, Butters' dad went over to the door of the house and looked around. He started mumbling curse words as he gave a sigh. "I'm just.. Glad you're alright Butters.." He smiled a soft smile twords his wife and son. Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Dawn were in front of the police car and started looking at it, that car, held Maya in it. "Thank god that's over." Stan gave a sigh of relief. "Hey Stan, Thanks for saving me earlier. Y... You know, when she knocked me down and stuff.." Dawn blushed and looked away, Stan started to blush too. "W... Well it was nothing.. really.." He whispered as he stuffed his gloved hands into his pockets. "Well, Hopefully this wont happen again." Kenny muffled to Kyle, Kyle nodded and stared at he car again. Maya looked at him, Her eyes were back to green and white. He gave a look of sorrow to the hand-cuffed girl, but that quickly went away when her eyes went back to black and red and she gave a creepy grin. 'You'll see me again' she mouthed to Kyle, then the police car drove off. Stan and Dawn looked over at Kyle, "Dude, You okay?" Stan asked, "Maybe we should get home and take a couple days off." Dawn suggested, Kyle nodded. "Yeah.. That sounds like a good idea.."

End

Yeah this is all I could think of ^_^' I had to ask my sisters for ideas, I was just so desperate! T_T Anyway, hopefully I'll write moar scary stories. *sighs* I need a glass of water now..


End file.
